


A Grape Slurpee and A Packet of Grape Donuts

by Cameliagirlatheart



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Creepy Stalker!Grant Ward, F/M, One-sided Skyeward, last names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameliagirlatheart/pseuds/Cameliagirlatheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's establish the fact that I spend way too much time on Tumblr.<br/>Inspired by Tumblr conversations.<br/>AU where Skye was forced to have an official last name, and she accidently picks that of her 'soulmate'.<br/>Edit: Thank you so much for 30 kudos! It's my record breaker!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grape Slurpee and A Packet of Grape Donuts

Mary-Sue Poots is dead.

Or, at least, that's what Mary-Sue Poots herself thinks. She's escaped the orphanage, but the nuns are hunting her down through every known avenue. Honestly, she's pretty sure that if it didn't reflect so badly on her orphanage, they would not bother.

She needs a new identity, that much is obvious. And it needs to be real. She wants her start to be real. She's been living her lie too long.

Her first name is easy, Skye. It's the name of an old friend she had. The first person to ever see who she really was, instead of the small demon the nuns always made her out to be. She wants to take her surname too, Westley, but that just seems wrong. Skye the first was nice, but she wasn't family.

She moves over to her favourite seven-eleven for a slurpee. She's not financially stable, yet, but decides something as important as her new surname requires something extra from her usual water.

She picks up a slurpee, barely noticing another man, he looks mid-thirties, dressed in a suit, looking over powdered donuts, with an absolute disability to decide on a flavor.

She's just at the cashier, about to pay for her grape slurpee when two men wearing face masks enter the shop, armed.

Just her luck.

They demand the cash, as the cashier quickly puts all of it into a bag.

"Who else is here? Who owns the car outside?" one asks.

The man tosses over his keys, and a gun. Skye's just about to think he's the stupidest man alive, when he suddenly does a ninja-fighting-sequence, quickly overpowering the two robbers, leaving them unconscious on the ground. He quickly ensures the safety of all in the store, before leaving, paying nonchalantly for both packets of donuts. Skye watches him leave with her mouth agape. She notices a name card on the ground, picking it up. 

Phillip J. Coulson, of S.H.I.E.L.D. 

She thinks she knows what's her new last name.

 

[X]

 

She notices Phillip J. Coulson's orbitary a few years later.

She's only met him once (if one could consider that a meeting), but she feels for him in a way she'd never expect it.

It isn't healthy, she knows.

But she mourns his death, quietly hack-inviting herself to the funeral. She's careful to wear a wig and contacts.

She shouldn't feel this connection.

it's respect, she tells herself. 

After all, she couldn't have fallen in love in just five minutes, could she?

 

{X}

 

It's just like her to choose the worst possible boyfriend, isn't it? First, it was Miles Lydon, who betrayed her. They'd managed to become friends again, but the sparks would never fly again.

Now, it is Grant Ward. He was supposedly S.H.I.E.L.D., and she could trust S.H.I.E.L.D., right? One of it's agents had saved her life before, after all.

Well, newsflash, at least one S.H.I.E.L.D. agent is a creepy stalker guy.

She's found out he's been videoing her apartment, stationing himself near her, threatening her friends to give him details, very, very personal details.

That's it, she's so done with this shit.

She deletes herself from every databank available. She leaves, she disappears. 

Skye Coulson is a ghost. Just like Mary-Sue Poots. 

She hacks into government bases, giving them information of a certain Grant Ward. 

He's finally behind the bars. The police force doesn't know one girl, one ghost orchestrated his entire arrest. Never mind, they can have the credit. Skye gets to sleep well once more.

And she can return to her name.

 

[X]

 

What do you know? Grant Ward escapes from prison.

He's chasing her, and she's driving her clumsy van at top speeds, when a black vehicle arrives and blocks her, she jumps out of the car, they tell her to jump inside.

They tell her they're the CIA. Rubbish, she knows they're S.H.I.E.L.D.

And a certain Agent Grant Ward has already broken her fragile trust in government men in dark suits.

But S.H.I.E.L.D. seems preferable to Agent Grant Ward, so she jumps in.

 

[X]

 

They introduce themselves as Agents Simmons and Triplett.

She trusts them, for some strange reason, she trusts them.

Even though they've been tracking her, trying to find the source of all the anti-S.H.I.E.L.D. podcasts from The Rising Tide.

For some strange reason, she trusts them enough to give her full name.

They smirk at each other for a moment, quickly activating her suspicions. 

They explain that their boss is away to deal with the 'threat', but he'll see her soon enough.

She's actually heard of the two agents before, from no other than her creepy, stalker, ex, one-sided boyfriend Agent Grant Ward. Apparently, he was in their team for a while. He refused to talk about his boss, though. 

He claimed he hated his boss enough that the very mention of his name made him sick. It was an act of course, to gain sympathy.

But his boss was all that he ever talked about. From what she gathered, he had a dark past. Hydra, this company Ward worked in, wanted to help him with his amnesia of a period of time, but instead of thanking them, he had gone against them, claiming he had been tortured. 

He had made it his life's mission to make sure Hydra would not bring the world in peace, ensuring the continuation of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s control. In doing so, he had caused the death of a couple young, gifted men, a young, talented scientist, not to mention a young engineer on his team.

He'd vowed never to lie to her. For unknown reasons, she still believes him.

Yes, she does.

 

[X]

He still hasn't gotten over their deaths.

Mike Peterson did not need to die his horrible, explosive death.

Leopold Fitz had no need to die in his operation, believing in the organisation that had eventually took his life.

"It's Hydra's fault, not yours," May says, just as they move into position to neutralise Skye's stalker.

He hates doing it, he really does.

He moves into position. He pulls the trigger. He does it all over again. 

He takes a life.

 

[X]

 

She believes Ward's lies, that is, she believes Ward,  until she sees who's this notorious boss Ward has been talking about.

"Hello, my name is," he begins.

He's lost quite a lot of weight, he's balding now, carries a haunted look in his eyes that wasn't present the last time she saw him and he's technically dead, but she's extremely sure that he is the hero who saved her life seven years ago.

"Phillip J. Coulson," she completes for him, "Skye Coulson."

He looks at her, impressed.

"You're skills are better than we expected," he says. Once upon a time, before his death, he would have smiled.

"No, you saved my life, seven years ago, at a certain seven-eleven on Upper Main Street, Washington D.C. Dropped a name card," she says.

"How do you remember?" he asks, in awe.

"How do you?" 

May gives a slight smile, watching the surveillance as Coulson had allowed her after the rest of the team insisted on making her in charge of his safety.

"Donuts."

"Donuts?" Skye asks incredulously.

"I noticed you got a grape slurpee, so I decided to try the grape flavoured donuts in addition to my usual chocolate. Became my new favourite," he said, offering a sad smile.

She smiled back. 

They talk for a while, he reveals the real reason S.H.I.E.L.D.'s been tracking her, her connection to the murder of their agents. She swallows it down.

He apologises that she will never have the family she's dreamed of finding.

No, she's found one. S.H.I.E.L.D., she claims.

They talk on for a while.

 

[X]

Agents Simmons, Triplett and May jump in their seats upon hearing a laughter from Coulson's office, which is definitely not Skye's.

"Is he?"

"Yes, he is," May replies, smiling internally.

 

[X]

 

She rebuilds his faith in humanity, he rebuilds her trust in people. 

They link so well that, more than once, people mistake them for a married couple on their missions.

One day, two years after their second meeting, they decide to no longer make it as confusing. 

The ceremony is informal, ending with a grape slurpee for her and a packet of grape powdered donuts for him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants know why the seven-eleven plot seems familiar, check out the Marvel One-Shot A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To Thor's Hammer.


End file.
